


Snow-Kissed

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snow-Kissed

"I can't believe we have snow on Christmas Eve," Harry said in awe. "We never get snow in December."

"It is a rare occurrence," Severus agreed and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, hands settling on the swell of his belly. 

"Oh! Feel that?" Harry said, moving Severus's hand. "Right there..."

Severus closed his eyes and waited, his heart skipping a beat as he felt the baby kick. Amazing.

"Only another month, little one," Harry cooed then turned and pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. "Who knows? Maybe you'll come early and share your father's birthday."

"Merlin help us."


End file.
